Él
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Todo va mal, al final todo se ha desmoronado. Y él es el causante de todos sus problemas.


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a Rowling

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

**Dedicatoria: **Que conste que lo de las dedicatorias se me da mal, pero bueh. A ver, este fic está dedicado a mi Amiga Invisible (obviamente), que resultó ser** lunitadiciembre**, la cual me cae muy bien y, aunque no he podido hacerle los tres regalos, los dos que he hecho los he escrito con todo mi cariño y bla, bla, bla. Y bueno, gracias porque me ha encantado escribir de esta pareja, de verdad *-*

* * *

A veces, cuando alguien cree que, definitivamente, las cosas no pueden ir peor, es cuando más negro se vuelve todo.

Algunos piensan que, cuando ya han caído hasta lo más bajo, no pueden hacer otra cosa más que subir. Suelen olvidar que el peso de los recuerdos, de las peleas y las responsabilidades en ocasiones pesan tanto que les impiden ascender; entonces solo queda una opción: quedarse ahí hasta que la oscuridad les borre del mapa o esperar sentados a que la vida decida que ya les ha jodido lo suficiente.

Aberforth tenía demasiadas cargas a la espalda, pero no por ello iba a quedarse parado, no era porque quisiera, demasiadas veces había deseado con toda su alma dejar de luchar, permitir que la corriente le arrastrase hacia donde le diese la gana.

El problema era que _no podía._

Si hubiese sido solo por él… pero no era capaz de abandonar a Ariana a su suerte, no cuando papá no estaba y mamá necesitaba su ayuda, no cuando a Albus le importaba más lo que quisiera que hiciera en su habitación que sus hermanos pequeños.

Albus. El simple hecho de pensar en él conseguía que Aberforth frunciese el ceño y apretase la mandíbula.

Le jodía que, gracias a su sonrisa amable y su estúpida palabrería, todo el mundo pesara que era perfecto, el niño bueno de la casa.

Era el hermano mayor; el que, supuestamente, tenía que ayudar a su madre. ¿Y en realidad qué hacía? Nada. Aberforth no necesitaba que Albus le cuidase, el problema era Ariana: el hecho de que Albus se hubiese olvidado de ella casi por completo era lo que más enfurecía a Aberforth, porque, aunque nunca lo admitiría, no les vendría mal un poco de ayuda vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo hasta donde él recordaba, Ariadna tenía dos hermanos.

Seguramente a Albus no le importaría lo más mínimo que se murieran, mientras que no se entrometieran en sus asuntos.

A decir verdad, Aberforth sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que mantenía a su hermano encerrado en su habitación y el porqué de que saliese de ella siempre tan sonriente.

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Albus al cerrarse le sacó de sus cavilaciones, unos instantes más tarde oyó la puerta que daba a la calle cerrarse también.

Era su momento.

El cuarto de Albus estaba tan sumamente ordenado que resultaba antinatural, todo estaba perfectamente colocado excepto su escritorio, que era un revoltijo de tinta y papeles.

Se acercó y cogió una carta que, aunque tenía una caligrafía tan cuidada como la de su hermana, saltaba a la vista que no era suya.

Vaciló un poco antes de leerla, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, que no le incumbía, pero logró acallar esos pensamientos recordándose que lo que tenía en sus manos era el motivo por el cual Albus se había olvidado de ellos.

Las palabras cuidadosamente elegidas, que transmitían un claro deje de arrogancia, no hacían sino hacer todavía más horroroso lo que contaba la carta.

¿Qué pretendían su hermano y ese tal Gellert? ¿Conseguir las Reliquias de la muerte? Estaban completamente idos. No podían estar planeando "instaurar un nuevo orden mágico" en serio. Aunque en el fondo sabía que sí que podían, que su hermano no bromeaba nunca.

Por Merlín, ¿con qué clase de monstruo estaba viviendo?

_O-o-O_

Había vuelto a ocurrir, las cosas habían vuelto a empeorar.

Cuando su madre murió, Aberforth intentó quedarse cuidando a Ariana, pero Albus se negó, alegando que él se ocuparía de ella.

No le gustaba esa idea. Se pasó los meses que quedaban hasta las vacaciones de verano sin apenas pegar ojo, estaba ausente la mayor parte del día e iba todavía peor en los estudios. No era capaz de concentrarse en nadie sabiendo que era Albus el que cuidaba de Ariana.

No se fiaba de su hermano, Ariana no sería lo suficientemente importante para él, lo sabía, sabía que se acabaría distrayendo, que encontraría algo _más importante _que hacer y entonces Ariana pasaría a un segundo plano. Y sabía que si eso pasaba las cosas acabarían saliendo mal, Ariana necesitaba toda la atención posible.

Efectivamente sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando regresó.

Ahora el problema era un chico no mucho más mayor que él, de pelo rubio, ojos claros y con una sonrisa siempre dispuesta a dejar salir alguna ironía. Albus pasaba prácticamente todo el día pegado a él y siempre regresaba con una sonrisa tonta.

Aberforth podía no ser tan listo como Albus, pero sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

Grindelwald no era tan especial.

Físicamente no era para tanto. Lo único destacable era ese halo de misterio que le rodeaba. A veces Aberforth se preguntaba por qué y cómo hacía las cosas y, aunque la necesitaba, nunca obtenía respuesta.

Más allá de la ironía y la acidez en sus palabras, pasando por alto la superioridad en su mirada, era educado. Aberforth conocía sus planes, pero no le creía capaz de irlos revelando por ahí. No había nada que, a ojos de los demás, delatase esa maldad, entonces, ¿Qué había hecho para que le expulsaran de Durmstrang?

A veces Aberforth se descubría observándolo; de vez en cuando se convencía de que era solo por curiosidad, otras se decía que era porque le odiaba, aunque alguna vez no había conseguido ocultarse que había algo más.

Lo peor era cuando Grindelwald le descubría y le sonreía con esa mezcla de altanería e interés que hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Era odio, nada más.

—No me fío ni un poco de ti —le dijo Aberforth un día, sin levantar la vista de sus deberes; mientras el otro esperaba a que Albus llegase a casa.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Grindelwald, con un deje de burla en la voz— ¿Puedo saber por qué me he ganado tu desconfianza?

Aberforth sujetó con más fuerza la pluma, casi hasta hacerse daño. Era insoportable.

—Sé lo que queréis hacer —hizo una pausa, dubitativo—, lo de las Reliquias. Estáis locos.

Grindelwald soltó una carcajada y se levantó del sillón.

—Quizás. Pero tú—dijo, levantándole la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle—no puedes impedirme hacer nada.

Rozó sus labios con los de Aberforth, en un intento de reforzar la afirmación anterior y salió de la habitación con paso tranquilo, dejando al otro encolerizado y con las mejillas más encendidas que nunca.

_O-o-O_

Aberforth no podía más, no iba a dejar que se la llevasen. No podían hacer eso.

—_Déjalo ya_—le espetó a su hermano—. _No puedes llevártela porque no está en condiciones; es imposible que te acompañe allá donde pienses ir a pronunciar discursos inteligentes para despertar el entusiasmo de vuestros seguidores._

—¡No puedes impedírmelo! —Albus había alzado la voz, enfadado— ¡Soy su hermano mayor, y el tuyo también!

A Grindelwald tampoco le había hecho gracia que se entrometiese.

—Déjalo—le dijo a Albus—. No entiendes nada, solo quieres interponerte en nuestro camino, sin importar lo que hagamos— no había burla en sus palabras, estaba enfadado de verdad— ¿Acaso no entiendes que si esto sale bien tu hermana podrá vivir tranquila de una vez por todas?

Los gritos inundaron la casa y, poco después, las maldiciones. Aberforth y Gellert estaban descontrolados. Rayos de todos los colores iban de un lado para otro, Albus parecía paralizado hasta que la cruciatus chocó contra su hermano.

Entonces él también sacó su varita. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que Ariana estaba allí hasta que no pudieron hacer nada, no sabían quién la había matado.

Albus se quedó allí, llorando sin saber qué hacer.

Aberforth siguió a Grindelwald hasta la puerta. Se lanzó contra él cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la valla del jardín.

Esta vez comenzaron un duelo sin varitas, un duelo en el que Aberforth era el principal atacante y el papel principal de Gellert era defenderse. Un duelo que dejó escapar toda la rabia en forma de puñetazos en la mandíbula y patadas en el estómago. Un duelo por Ariana.

—Hijo de puta…—susurró a duras penas Aberforth, aprisionado debajo del cuerpo de su enemigo—. Das asco…

Grindelwald le cortó, juntando su boca con la suya. Aunque Aberforth no estaba dispuesto a ceder a la primera de cambio, aguantó los puñetazos y los mordiscos y acabó por hacerse con el control de los labios del otro.

—Parece que al final no eres tan manipulable como tu hermano—comentó, con una media sonrisa

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer Aberforth antes de que se marchase guiñándole un ojo, fue escupirle sangre de los dos en la camisa y darle un último puñetazo en el estómago.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Ya que estamos, quiero agradecerle a la fantabulosa **Roxy Scamander **que me betease el fic, que hubiese sido mucho peor sin ella xD


End file.
